villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marshal Clyde Williams
Marshal Clyde Williams is a supporting antagonist in Season 4 of the Starz TV show Power and the main antagonist of Ghost's prison storyline. He was portrayed by the late comedian/actor Charlie Murphy. History When Ghost is wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of FBI agent Greg Knox, he meets Marshal Williams in jail. Marshal Williams starts harassing and insulting Ghost the moment they meet. When in the prison cafeteria, Williams spills Ghost's tray on the floor and whispers in Ghost's ear "cop killer". At night time, when Ghost is in his cell, Williams sees him and says night night. He then stares angrily at Ghost as the cell door closes. Some time later ,while walking back to his cell, Marshal Williams and another guard take Ghost to a secluded hallway and beat him with their batons. After it is announced Ghost will face the death penalty, Marshal Williams uses this as an opportunity to taunt Ghost more. He mentions to Ghost that he used to work Death Row and how executions are painful and how this will happen to him. One day while Ghost is bench pressing, Marshal Williams walks up to Ghost and grabs the barbell from him and presses it against his throat choking him. He then mentions how an inmate died this exact same way last year and was a cop killer. This implies that Marshal Williams murdered that said inmate that exact way. Williams does not kill Ghost and leaves but not before insulting Ghost. Ghost later uses this information to his advantage and has his lawyer Joe Procter pull some strings to get Williams transferred to another prison. Marshal Williams is approached by Tony Teresi who offers to kill Ghost with his assistance which he agrees to after he mentions that Ghost is the one who is responsible for his transfer. While Ghost is exercising in the Rec room he signals all the inmates and the guard to leave the room. Ghost tries to leave but Marshal Williams stops him. Marshal Williams starts to taunt Ghost before Teresi and his henchman Biscuit arrive. Marshal Williams mentions how he will visit Ghost's wife and make her fall in love with him and how his wife and kids will call him daddy. This causes Ghost to lose control and attack Marshal Williams. They get into a fight that eventually ends with Ghost brutally murdering Marshal Williams with a free weight by smashing his head in with it. Teresi and Biscuit walk into the room after Ghost murders Williams and are shocked by the scene. Biscuit then attacks Ghost with a shiv but is killed by Teresi who puts him in a submission hold telling him there has been a change of plans before he dies. Teresi and Ghost then make it look like Biscuit killed Marshal Williams and then killed himself to avoid the consequences. Teresi later uses this event as blackmail to get Ghost to have Tommy Egan contact him when Ghost leaves prison. Trivia *Marshal Williams was Ghost's first kill in season 4. *Marshal Williams' death can be viewed as ironic because he bullied and insulted Ghost because he thought he was a cop killer when in reality he wasn't and was innocent. Ghost's killing of Marshal Williams officially made Ghost a cop killer as Marshal Williams is technically a cop. *When Marshal Williams says night night to Ghost this might be a possible reference to Chappelle's Show which Charlie Murphy starred in because Dave Chappelle says that line in a episode of the show. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power (Starz) Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Perverts Category:Sadists